Lo que yo siento por ti
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: Iori pensando en Kyo? oO...Capitulo final arriba! Dedicado a Nancy Hiwatari por su cumpleaños...Depende de sus reviews que haiga secuela y yaoi LEMON de Iori x Kyo....Onegaiiiiii rr please n.n
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwaaaaaaaa!!!

Mi nombre es Kiyone Kusanagi Hiwatari...Haciendo debut en la sección de King of Fighters, esperando que mi primer fanfiction yaoi kyoxIori les sea de su total agrado...Espero no defraudarles, sobre todo por que me llevé el chasco de mi vida en la sección de Final Fantasy VII TTTT creo que a nadie le gustó...Total...

Kyo.- Espero que sea una buena historia, sis!

Iori.- Que pretendes escribir sobre mi? oO

Kiyone.- ññU. Esperen a ver que sucede...

**LO QUE YO SIENTO POR TI...**

**Kiyone Hiwatari**

Un pensamiento...

Ha estado habitando mi mente en un vaivén de confusiones...Un pensamiento que me hace tratar de razonar mi existencia y a quien le debo el sentirme tan confundido. En mi corazón pelean los sentimientos contra si mismos...Mi vida no es la misma al descubrir lo que siento por ti...

Juzgaría yo mismo mis pensamientos y trataría de dejar en el olvido ese amargo sabor a hiel, ese sabor a derrota...

Derrota?. Si!. El sentirme odiado por ti me hace sentir perdedor, pues no es normal que con solo pensar en ti, sienta en mi interior un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, así como un vacío en mi alma, por que necesito de ti. Ya no puedo ocultar mas esto que estoy sintiendo por ti.

Me asomo por la ventana de mi habitación para que el viento acaricie suavemente mis sonrojadas mejillas. Y al sentir el viento soplando en mi cara, cierro los ojos y me imagino que eres tu. Que tus tiernas y suaves manos toman con delicadeza mi rostro.

Imagino tu cara...Tu hermoso rostro semioculto por ese mechón de cabello rojizo, rojo como el fuego quemante, ardiente que calcina mi corazón. Tus ojos fríos y penetrantes, tu punzante mirada observándome...Y tu boca, tus labios tan suaves, esbozando una frágil sonrisa fugaz invitándome a besarlos...

Imagino enredar en mis manos aquellas finas y delicadas hebras de cabello rojizo, como el color del cielo cuando se llega el atardecer... Siento tu presencia , mas al abrir los ojos y al descubrir que solo estaba sumergido en el mundo perfecto de mis sueños, mis ojos cristalinos se humedecen por el incontenible llanto frío y amargo...Un llanto cargado de melancolía que no podía retener mas...Pues las ganas se hacían un nudo en mi garganta, haciéndome mas difícil el poder respirar. Las lágrimas...Las cristalinas y amargas lágrimas que nacen de mis ojos, recorren un trayecto, deslizándose suavemente por mis sonrojadas mejillas...Refrescándolas, tratando de borrar el rubor rojo que aparece con solo recordar tu bello rostro, aquel rostro lleno de dureza, aquel rostro que muestra sentimientos llenos de ira y de odio, que a su vez refleja cierto dolor y angustia...

Ha caído lentamente la madrugada fría y solitaria y yo estoy de pie ante la ventana, sintiendo la fresca brisa nocturna rozar mi piel...Siento mucho sueño, el llanto me acaba de afectar un poco, produciendo agotamiento, un cansancio que me obliga encaminarme hasta mi cama y recostarme...

Intento dormir... Hasta caer en un profundo sueño...Un sueño donde todo mi mundo es perfecto, donde mi vida es muy feliz...Te veo, estas ahí de pie observándome...Puedo ver tu escultural figura, la anchura de tus hombros, tu perlada piel, tus bellos ojos y tu cabello rojo como la sangre...

Puedo ver en mis sueños como te acercas a mi...Puedo oír tu voz, severa y llena de resentimiento...Tus ojos tan gélidos como un iceberg en pleno océano Antártico... Me dices que has odiado tu vida y que te gustaría huir de tu destino para fugarte conmigo....Que me quieres llevar lejos de toda esta situación, que te olvidarás de nuestra rivalidad...Es tan maravilloso oírte hablar así...Y tus ojos toman un brillo que irradia felicidad...Tu voz deja de ser dura y se suaviza, mezclando sentimientos de paz y felicidad...Haciendo iluminar una pequeña luz en el oscuro camino en el que estoy esperanzado e ilusionado de que lo nuestro se realice, uniendo nuestros labios y fundiéndonos en ese tierno beso tan soñado... Todo es felicidad, dicha y paz, pero...

-Riiiiiiiiing!!!

Toda la romántica escena se desvanece ante mis ojos y te disuelves dentro de una gris neblina que empaña mi felicidad al estruendoso ruido que emite el artefacto electrónico...el despertador...Puedo sentir el frío de la soledad de mi habitación...

Me he puesto de pie, y me encaminé hacia la ventana esperando verte por las calles...Para mi desdicha, tu no estas ahí...Y siento como mi corazón quisiera romperse en mil pedazos, pero se consuela con la frase que una persona me dijo: Algún día...Algún día será...

Un pensamiento...Invade mi mente, en un vaivén...escribiendo el nombre de Iori Yagami...Penetrando por cada poro de mi piel...deseando con tanto anhelo tu cuerpo...A lo lejos estas tú... Tatuado permanentemente en mi corazón. Una vez mas, con tan solo pensar en ti me basta para que mi día se ilumine de nuevo, siendo abrazado tiernamente por los dorados rayos de sol... En mi mente te llevaré siempre...Es lo que yo siento por ti...

Kiyone.- Yap! Terminé, je je je...Creo que me van a querer linchar ññU...

Kyo.- Oh, si...lo recuerdo, esa noche estaba pensando mucho en...OO eyyyck...

Iori.- OO Tu que estas diciendo???

Kiyone.- Ji, ji, ji...Creo que me voy antes de que esto termine en tragedia. XP

Espero que les haya gustado, de sus reviews depende el capitulo 2...La versión de Yagami...

Agradecimientos: Por su colaboración, muchas gracias a mi sis Shinrine Asakura, Sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido terminar de describir el rostro de Iori sin llegar a usar la palabra...Sádico? nn...

BYE BYE


	2. Lo que siento por tiversion Iori

Konnichiwa!!! La loca de mi, osea kiyone Hiwatari su servidora n.n Hoy me llegó la inspiración, pues me llego un segundo review, aunque creo q las chicas de KOF se vieron muy codas y no se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fanfic, u.u yo se q apenas debuto en esta sección... TT-TT creo que me tomaré este tiempo para agradecer a mis dos queridas amigochas XD...

**Nancy-hiwatari-17:** Hi prima n.n Muchas gracias por tu bello y apreciado review, de veras, gracias por apoyarme en esto, ji ji ji...Y aprovechando esta oportunidad me adelantaré un poquito, se que apenas el martes 21 es tu cumple y pues como pequeño detallito te dedicaré el segundo capitulo de este fanfic u.u ya que por escaces de ideas quería escribir un kaitaka para ti, pero espero me perdones he estado tratando de actualizar los otros XD...Ah si...Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David hoy por ser el dia de tu santo te las cantamos aquí, despierta Nancy despierta, mira que ya amaneció, ya los pajaritos cantan la luna ya se metió...XD...Pasatela genial en tu cumpleaños, primita linda, te quiero mucho...Te cuidas mucho...Y te portas bien XD...Espero te guste el segundo y capitulo final de mi fanfic de KOF ji ji ji...Ten por seguro que va dedicado a ti por tu cumpleaños, deseando te lo pases muy bien XD... Sayo!!

**Anya Shoryuky:** Ahora si lo escribí bien??? Ji ji ji...No tienes que pedírselo a ningun dios ji ji ji...Bueno, solo a las musas ji ji ji ñ.ñU bueno, en este caso, musos...Espero que me perdones por lo de la cuenta que no acepta reviews anónimos, me tomare la molestia de arreglar ese detalle, ok, bueeeeeeno XD...Muchas gracias por tu review...Si yo tambien te adoro XD...Solo no tortures mas al dulce Wyatt (¬¬ esa ni yo me la creí) de veras q al leer tu review me quedé con la cara de nOn Genial!!! Así como diría maxy boy XD...¬¬ Que le pone mostaza a sus alimentos? OO urgh que asco XP...Pero en si, te doy las gracias amiga amiguísima...Y pensar que entre las dos nos pelamos a Iori, esta bien, es de tu pertenencia XD, mientras nadie me quiera quitar a mi amado Chris todo esta bien...Aquí te dejo la segunda y ultima parte...Je je je

Tambien depende de sus reviews que haiga secuela, un fic, con mucho yaoi y mucho intento de lemon Iori x Kyo...

Iori.- Que que? Ahora en que situación nos vas a meter Kiyone???

Kyo.- Si, ya dimos, sis u.u

Kiyone.- Espera y lo veras...

Kyo.- Si no me dices le diré a ese Hiwatari que te vi besando una foto de el...¬u¬

Kiyone.- ) Ah si? Pues yo le digo a Iori-kun que tu tenías un peluche con su nombre...

Kyo.- Ese era tuyo!!! ¬¬

Iori.- u.úU Ok podemos pasar al fic, ya se que estan los dos enamorados de mi...Pero Kiyone le quieres apurar antes de q me arrepienta?

Kiyone.- n.n Si señor!!! Pasemos al fic...

**LO QUE YO SIENTO POR TI...**

**Versión: Iori Yagami**

Un pensamiento...

La sangre reverbera en mi cabeza, mis sienes palpitan al estar bajo esta tensión...Un pensamiento...Dentro de mi mente al calor abrasador del fuego violeta, siento consumirse mi alma por un sentimiento de rabia indomable...Mi objetivo en este mundo es llegar a quitarle la vida a una persona que ciertamente ha llegado a provocar confusiones en mi corazón...

Corazón?...Pensando yo de cosas del corazón?. No puede ser, simplemente no puede ser...soy un Yagami...Debo olvidarme de este asunto...Ni siquiera lo tenía previsto, al ver por primera vez sus hermosos ojos color castaño y su cabello del mismo color, sedoso y acariciado por el viento, cayendo en sus sienes, cubriéndolas, y aquella sonrisa seductora...Jmmmn, estaría alucinando al creer que estoy sintiendo otra cosa, pero soy un humano ¡Tengo sentimientos!. Destrucción, masacre y odio...No cuentan como sentimientos?...Venganza, dulce y tentadora venganza, pidiéndome a gritos tratar de derrotarle de nuevo y asi quitarle la vida, se ha burlado de mi...

Pero...

Cae la noche nuevamente...Oscuridad, temida por muchos, pero deseada por otros, como yo.

Esta oscuro, hace frío, asi me siento yo, puedo ponerme a pensar con tranquilidad...

Durante muchos años, el clan Kusanagi, y el clan yazakani, ahora Yagami, han sido rivales...Enemigos mortales...Y ahora ese odio ha seguido generación tras generación...Hasta llegar a nosotros...El...El me odiará?

Mi mente se hunde en un mar de confusiones y mi corazón comienza a acelerar su ritmo cardiaco con solo pensar en su hermosa mirada castaña...Y su sonrisa...Mi corazón palpita fuertemente con solo recordar su nombre: Kyo kusanagi...

Cierro los ojs hasta recostarme en el respaldo de mi sillón favorito, de color negro, que se encuentra colocado en medio de la sala de mi apartamento...Puedo ver una fascinante escena, que nadie creería poder encontrar entre todos mis oscuros pensamientos... Un resplandeciente sol en un cielo despejado y bello, un bosque, árboles enormes y el viento silbante enredándose den los troncos, veo ahora pasto verde, suave, donde siento recostarme y admirar el cielo azul, y al contemplar las blancas nubes, juego a darles figura...

En mis labios aparece una leve sonrisa y desaparece a la velocidad con la que llegó...Mi lengua recorre mi labio superior, humedeciéndolo, al sentir la sequedad...Sequedad por no haber sido privilegiados de recibir un tierno beso...Sequedad al no sentir el roce de unos tiernos labios acariciando los suyos, depositando ternura y cariño...

Abro los ojos repentinamente y al observar la habitación escasamente iluminada, puedo sentir la quemante y despiadada soledad cayendome encima, y lo único que se me viene a la mente es la imagen del chico de ojos castaños y mirada dulce, y su sexy sonrisa, su cuerpo escultural y bien formado, enfundado e ese pantalón negro y esa chaqueta de cuero negro, su cabello castaño acariciado por el viento, su chispeante y divina presencia, lograron tocar fondo en mi ser , estremeciendo mi cuerpo que me pide a gritos abrazarlo...Apresarlo entre mis brazos y brindarlemi calor, robar su aliento con un apasionado beso, acariciar su fino rostro, figurándoseme como si este estuviera tallado en marfil...La exquisitez de sus facciones de su cara, su rostro tan atractivo, me ha dejado totalmente embelesado...

Tonterías!!!

Como puedo pensar en eso???...Mi mente es una maraña de confusiones divagando por todo mi ser...Quiero experimentar un sentimiento tan maravilloso como lo es el amor, y la unica persona que puede dejarme totalmente enloquecido es...es...es....él....

Le odio?...

Realmente me atrae?...

Por que puedo decir realmente estas palabras: El odio, Venganza, Rencor...Pueden transformarse en el mas profundo amor...

Es lo que yo siento por ti....

Wem...Terminamos el fic XD –saca gorras y confeti y globos- Hagamos fiesta por los tres días de septiembre...Hoy le dí final al primer fic de KOF ji ji ji...Mas aparte el 19 las Yoh Yah's cumplimos un año de ser equipo, El 21 cumpleaños de mi prima Nancy...Y el 27 cumpleaños de mi sis y prima Shinrine Asakura...

**Iori.- u.u En verdad necesito cariño**

**Kyo.- Yo te lo doy papuchis ˆOˆ**

**Kiyone.- Quitate de aquí...Iori-kun es mio...XD**

**Iori.- ¬¬U**

**Kiyone.- Espero que les haya gustado XD**


End file.
